


Cherries and Blood

by TheVulgarBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All about that formal wear!, Blow Jobs, Considering that it's me I should probably point that out, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/M, Facebook: Strictly Lumione, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, My God this is the fluffiest thing I've ever posted!, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snarky Banter, Woman on Top, no actual blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarBookworm/pseuds/TheVulgarBookworm
Summary: Valentine's at the Ministry. Hermione needs a date. Lucius is bored. Whatever are they to do?!? Each other. They do each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158
Collections: Strictly Lumione Valentines Fest 2021





	Cherries and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose to use for this piece is "Just pretend to be my date." Thanks to the Strictly Lumione facebook group for putting on this fest! And thanks to Astrangefan for the lovely beta services!

Lucius Malfoy nearly dropped his glass of brandy, the only thing making this Ministry party bearable. He jolted slightly at the sudden feeling of an arm slipping around his and a small, warm body tucking up against his side. His head whipped about as he quickly set his glass down on the table beside him, fully intending to give a verbal tongue-lashing to whomever had dared accost him.

Instead he found himself speechless, staring down at a lovely, long neck made even longer by the off-the-shoulder cut of the woman's dark, cherry-red dress. His gaze drifted lower involuntarily. The ample cleavage barely contained by the deep neckline captured his attention, and he nearly missed the first thing she said to him, though that could also have had something to do with the way she stared out across the room.

"Just pretend to be my date." She turned to face him for the first time, and her eyes grew wide as she realized just whom she had solicited for help. "Mr. Malfoy? I-"

Lucius quickly placed his hand over hers, fingers curling discreetly around her wrist to stop her as she tried to pull away. 

"I don't think so, Miss Granger," he hissed at her, plastering a charming smile on his face. "I've had enough humiliation from  _ your _ side for several lifetimes."

"What are you on about? Let go of me." She tried to pull away again, but Lucius wasn't having it.

"Do you really have no situational awareness?" His voice was incredulous through the rictus smile of his gritted teeth. "How in Salazar's name did you survive the war?"

"You mean despite your best efforts?" she spat back at him petulantly.

Lucius leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, and felt her go stiff. "We'll be on the front page of tomorrow's  _ Prophet _ , and I don't intend to have my name dragged in the press again because you're incapable of telling your real date to piss off. The last thing I need is to find myself in a duel for your honor."

"I don't have a date," she admitted morosely.

"Perfect. Neither do I." Lucius pulled back, lifting her hand to press his lips lightly to her knuckles. "Now I suggest you smile back and enjoy yourself. This entire night will be over before you know it."

She scoffed, but Lucius was pleased to note as he recovered his glass that she did indeed smile at him as her eyes sought out the photographer's location. He recalled that she had experienced her own issues with the press, and that probably drove her acceptance of his suggestion though her smile was obviously forced as her snippy reply could attest. "Enjoy myself with a Death Eater? Are you insane?"

"Former, and I'll thank you for remembering that, though I fear you protest too much. You don't seem to take issue with my presence in committee meetings." 

"Well, when the Minister himself tells you to play nicely…"

Lucius scoffed, raising his glass to his lips, his gaze traveling involuntarily over her form once more. "Your dress is stunning by the way."

Her head snapped back in his direction, and she gazed at him suspiciously while he sipped his drink slowly. Lucius wanted desperately to knock it back and order a refill, but he didn't need those rumors flying about. He had had enough trouble getting his drinking under control after the war, though he sincerely doubted anyone could fault him considering the circumstances of that awful year.

"Thank you." The suspicion in her tone was nearly non-existent. She must have decided that his compliment was sincere enough. Her gaze skipped across his broad chest and shoulders. "You look… well nice doesn't do it justice." 

She ducked her head, but Lucius caught the sudden blush coloring her cheeks. "Never thought to see you in Gryffindor colors though," she added quickly, attempting to gain control of whatever thoughts were running through her head with her appraisal. Lucius found himself curious to know what those thoughts might be. He knew he looked good. He had noticed the roving eye of many from the moment he had walked into the large ballroom.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward in amusement. "I'm sure you'll note that Gryffindor was gold not black and there  _ was _ a dress code for the evening. For some reason, Valentine's Day isn't associated with Slytherin green."

The slightest flash of white teeth accompanied her, "No, that's St. Patrick's Day."

"I'm not familiar with it. Is it a muggle thing? What does it do?"

"Um," she replied distractedly, scanning the room again, "it's a 'who' actually."

Lucius watched the display with thinly veiled interest. "Who are you hiding from anyway? It's not that red-haired oaf, is it?" One eyebrow shot up in surprise when she briefly turned back to glare at him. "Oh, I see." He couldn't help the amused smirk at her expense. "Trouble in paradise then?"

"If by trouble you mean him cheating on me and then expecting that I'll just forgive him and move on?" She took a deep breath, and Lucius had to quickly avert his gaze as the action more prominently displayed the impressive cleavage which had so captured his attention earlier. He stared down into the bottom of his glass hoping the sudden twitching in his trousers would stop.

She released that deep breath with a sigh of exasperation. "So, how long do we have to do this to make it believable?"

Lucius considered the question, and their options. On the one hand he knew exactly the course of action to take that would end the evening in the quickest manner possible. On the other, he was so terribly bored, as he was at most of these Ministry events, and he knew exactly how to liven up his evening to make it more bearable.

"At minimum?" He looked her steadily in the eye. "We'll have to stay through the Minister's speech and probably for around an hour afterwards. We'll have to dance, preferably more than once, thrice would be ideal so that people wouldn't think you were cheap or it was staged. I could then escort you home where you could wallow for the remainder of your evening in self-pity. The other option-"

"Merlin's beard," she cut in, muttering under her breath, "are you always such an arse? Is that why your wife-"

She stopped talking abruptly as she realized the rudeness of her statement and glanced at him guiltily out of the corner of her eye.

Lucius decided to take pity on her. He told himself it was merely because he wanted her to agree to his game, and not for any other reason. None whatsoever. He leaned closer and whispered to her, "No, my wife left because she harbours a preference for the fairer sex. I can't really say that I blame her. You, in fact, look absolutely ravishing tonight."

He watched the blush in her cheeks creep all the way down her neck, and she huffed, trying not to show how affected she was by the compliment.

"And- and what's the other option?"

A slow smile crept across Lucius' face and he cast his gaze out at the crowd. "Is she here tonight too?" he asked nonchalantly and locked eyes with the unexpected beauty at his side again. Lucius was certain she would know whom he meant.

"Yes. I saw them together."

Lucius leaned closer still to whisper seductively in her ear. To the casual, and not so casual, observer it would look anything but innocent. "Then, Miss Granger, I propose we stay and enjoy ourselves, and get you a little revenge in the process."

He felt her shudder at his proximity and couldn't resist running his fingers along her bare shoulder to brush aside the curls artfully escaping from her painstakingly pinned and piled hairstyle. Even with magic it would have taken her forever to accomplish on her own.

Her voice quavered when she spoke. "I think I'm going to need another drink for that, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius laughed heartily, slipping an arm about her waist, heedless of the looks he drew from those surrounding them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just breathe," he murmured in her ear, pressing a champagne flute into her trembling hand. "Follow my lead, and everything will work out just fine."

She lifted her glass, reminding herself that he probably played this sort of game all the time and should know what he was doing.

"Slowly," Lucius advised.

Hermione made a concerted effort to do as he instructed, but found it difficult to concentrate and nearly choked on her champagne when he placed his free hand at the small of her back. She could feel the heat of his body like a searing brand through her dress.

"Why don't we have that first dance?" he suggested. "You might find it a suitable distraction."

She smiled nervously at him. "Merlin, I hope so."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised that Lucius Malfoy, of all people, was turning out to be a rather amiable companion. She was struck by how different he seemed since the end of the war. She could admit to noticing a change in him during their shared Ministry meetings, but she had never had the opportunity to observe him this closely. 

The stink of desperation had completely evaporated and he looked- well if she were honest, he looked breathtakingly handsome. He wore his hair loose. It went down well past his shoulders, and it looked so soft she just wanted to run her fingers through it. The Ministry's dress code for the evening encompassed a wide range of muggle evening wear, and she had to admit that Lucius looked as good as if he had been wearing muggle tuxedos for years.

The black and blood-red paisley print of his vest reminded her of the rich robes he had worn in the past and complemented her dress so well, it was as though they had coordinated their outfits. He led her onto the dance floor, guiding her into position as the orchestra struck up a waltz.

Hermione realized, as he placed her hand on his arm, that somewhere between the bar and the dance floor, she had lost her drink. They both had. But then his hand was on her waist, properly respectful in every way, and he was leading her confidently to the music.

They danced straight through two songs, small talk flowing easily between them. He was a gifted conversationalist, and she could tell that a brilliant mind lurked just beneath the surface, waiting to be loosed upon a topic much deeper than the sort of conversation considered appropriate for the current venue. Lucius was also an amazing dancer, though in reality she had expected him to be. He never once trod on her toes, and he led her into the many dips and twirls with both strength and ease.

The second song was drawing to a close, and Lucius inclined his head slightly, his whispered words for her ears only. "He's watching you know. They all are. But then you are the most stunning woman here."

A slow smile crept across Hermione's face that had nothing to do with their little revenge scheme.  _ Let them watch _ , she thought to herself. She was actually having a decent time, and couldn't be bothered to care. The song ended, and Lucius began to pull away, but Hermione drew him closer and rested her head on his chest as the next song began to play. 

Her hand on Lucius' shoulder slid down his surprisingly well-defined arm, and then she wrapped her arm around him, splaying her hand in the middle of his back to keep him close. They danced like that for a few minutes. It was rather intimate, and Hermione felt a sense of something like safety in his arms that she hadn't expected when their evening began. With a devilish quirk of her lips, she let her hand drift lower until it rested almost, but not quite, indecently low just above his bum. He pretended to not notice, but she could clearly hear his soft huff of laughter over the orchestra nearby and feel his exhaled breath beneath her ear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, they ended up talking to Kingsley, as well as several Ministry officials for longer than Hermione realized. They danced far more than the required three times for a quick and quiet evening. Hermione even danced with Harry while Lucius conversed with a few old acquaintances. She was mum though when he attempted to wheedle information out of her about what she was doing with Lucius. By the time she was ready to head home, and she graciously accepted Lucius' offer to escort her, Ron still hadn't even attempted to confront her.

He was either a coward or he truly understood that their relationship was over. She could forgive him a lot, but there were lines that could not be crossed, and cheating was one of them.

She climbed the few steps to her flat, Lucius trailing after her slightly. "I had a good time tonight, Mr. Malfoy."

"Likewise, Miss Granger." He joined her on the top step, seemingly waiting for her to say something.

Hermione nervously touched a tendril of hair tickling her neck as she unlocked the door. She turned back towards him, but found it difficult to meet his piercing gaze under the light of the nearby street lamp. "May I ask?"

"You want to know why I went along with it." Hermione nodded and Lucius touched her jaw, lifting her chin gently to encourage her to look at him. "Who am I to refuse a lady in distress, especially when that help comes at the expense of a Weasley's pride?"

Hermione placed her palm on his chest, smoothing down the immaculate lapels of his beautifully fitted suit. This was a line she had never considered crossing either. It was a first date, and an unexpected one at that. She didn't know why she was even considering it except that it felt like a natural conclusion to the unexpectedly magical evening she had just had. "Is that really the reason?"

His hand on her chin moved slightly to cradle her cheek, and she felt the other come up to cover her own on his chest. "No," he admitted, his gaze dropping to focus on her parted lips. "I've been wondering since you agreed to my little scheme…"

Anticipation hung heavy in the air between them.

"Yes?" she prompted, her tongue darting out briefly to wet her lips and she felt the tremble of his muscles beneath her hand.

He cleared his throat slightly. "I wondered what it would be like to kiss you. I would never presume anything, of course."

Hermione twisted the door handle at her back and pushed it open gently, flipping on the inside lights. She didn't take her eyes off him. "Would you like to come in, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled, and stepped forward. "I was afraid you'd never ask," he murmured breathlessly as his lips met hers at last in a searing kiss. As he drew back a fraction he ended it with, "but under the circumstances, I think, unless you're into that sort of thing, you might call me-"

"Lucius, stop talking and kiss me again," Hermione demanded, grasping him by the back of his neck and pulling him through the open door.

Lucius obliged, kicking the door shut behind them. He was already lifting her skirts to slide a hand beneath her dress before they had even taken two steps into her small flat. She dragged him blindly towards the sofa, her foot catching the coffee table leg. There was a loud crash as something unimportant toppled to the floor. Hermione tripped as she kicked off her shoes, tumbling onto the cushions, and dragging Lucius down on top of her. 

He situated himself between her legs, and Hermione moaned into his mouth at the feel of his erection against her inner thigh through his trousers. She couldn't remember needing anything more than the way she needed him at this moment. Hermione's fingers tangled in Lucius' hair, and she wrenched her lips away from his with a startled cry as his fingers deftly worked inside her knickers.

"Sweet Salazar," Lucius groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He rested there on top of her a moment as though attempting to ground himself. His fingers teased apart her slick folds, and he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes alight with arousal. "What naughty little thoughts have you soaking your knickers clear through?"

It was no use trying to claim that her arousal was a new development, not with how incredibly wet she was. Instead of denying she grinned coyly, biting into her bottom lip as she gazed up at him. The action drew his attention and he shifted into a more comfortable position between her thighs.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as he unexpectedly thrust a single, elegant finger into her. She realized, far too late, that he was now positioned in such a way that she could no longer close her legs, and her startled cry tapered off into a low, needy moan as a second finger joined the first.

"I do believe that I asked you a question, Hermione." Lucius didn't even attempt to hide the smugness in his voice. He only continued to pump his fingers inside her at a maddening pace, his free hand coming up to tenderly smooth her unruly hair away from her face.

"And I- oh fuck," she whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders tightly as he crooked his fingers. Hermione had to take a moment to collect her thoughts. "I think if you really wanted an answer, you're going about it the wrong way."

If anything, Lucius' arrogant grin only grew, and Hermione's gut twisted in response. "So, if I just stopped, you  _ wouldn't _ tell me anything I want to know?"

Hermione paled. 

Lucius began to withdraw slowly. 

She didn't know if he was actually going to follow through on his threat, but she didn't plan on giving him the chance either.

"It was your hair!" she answered in a rush, and thankfully he paused as he waited for her to continue. "It just- It looked so soft. I just wanted to run my fingers through it." She put action to her words, and felt a shudder run through his body at the attention. And maybe pull on it just a bit, but she didn't say that part aloud. "And you smell really good too." It had taken every ounce of her willpower to not sniff him like a weirdo while they danced through the night.

"Is that all? That's rather tame. Surely there's more." He stroked along her walls again, making her arch her back sharply as his thumb found its way to her poor, neglected clit. Hermione closed her eyes briefly to savor the pleasure he was drawing out.

"And what about you?" She rubbed her thigh against his rock hard erection. The noise he made was downright obscene. "Don't you hate muggle-borns?" she struggled to ask as he fingered her faster in response. "Why did you really agree?"

Lucius' hand stopped moving abruptly.

"You're the one who accosted me." His reply was oddly defensive. "Why don't you explain yourself?"

"I didn't know it was you! Oh God!" Horror settled in the pit of her stomach, and embarrassment colored her cheeks as she remembered that they were still on the first date, and that she'd gone so far as to bring him home. "You think I'm a horrid slag."

"No!" Lucius insisted in a panic. "That never crossed my mind."

Hermione didn’t believe him. She couldn't. Now that she was thinking clearly it didn’t make sense for Lucius to have agreed at all. Not unless he really thought… Merlin’s beard! And here she was in this ridiculous thing that Ginny had talked her into wearing! What had she been thinking? She reached down to remove his hand, but found her dress bunched up around her hips in the way. She pushed at his solid chest but he refused to budge.

“Get off of me. I won’t be humiliated like-”

“I agreed,” he began, drowning out her protests, “because I was  _ hoping _ we would end up here, not that I thought we would.”

Hermione stopped struggling and glared up at him, the disbelief written plain on her face.

“I harbor...” He broke eye contact suddenly, turning away slightly. “What I mean to say is-”

Lucius took a steadying breath, and then locked eyes with her again before deliberately allowing his gaze to lower and remain fixated on her heaving bodice. “I have a certain appreciation for formal wear,” he admitted reluctantly.

"You mean… Seriously?"

Lucius shrugged, his tongue poking out to trace along his lower lip lasciviously, and he offered a somewhat sheepish, for him at least, grin. "It truly is a stunning dress."

Hermione barely had time to comprehend his words before he dove beneath said dress. He stripped off her knickers and pushed apart her thighs so quickly she didn't have time to stop him, not that she would have. His mouth joined his fingers in an attempt to drive her wild. It was an attempt it seemed he would absolutely succeed at.

The flat of his tongue pressed against her sodden slit, gliding upwards in a long, slow, luxurious lick, before circling her clit. He wrapped his lips around the little bud and began to suckle softly at her sensitive flesh. Panting softly, Hermione looked down the length of her body at the top of Lucius' head moving between her thighs. Between her dress and his long hair, she couldn't see his face, and she reached down to touch him, resting her hand on the top of his head, both to give her tacit approval of his efforts and to deepen the connection between them.

Hermione arched against Lucius' talented mouth with a moan, spreading her thighs wider for him. He lapped up the veritable river flowing from her, but Hermione could still feel the way it puddled beneath her and feared her dress utterly ruined. She wondered how Lucius would feel about that considering his earlier admission.

It made perfect sense though. Lucius rarely wore anything that wasn't formal, and even then she wasn’t sure he even knew what casual wear was. She giggled at the thought of Lucius turning in for the night in a set of formal pajamas, complete with a coordinating pocket square.

A sudden orgasm ripped through Hermione's body, stealing her breath. Her scream caught in her throat, and she gripped him more forcefully by the hair while he feasted on her until his talented tongue forced it past her lips and she shouted his name in pure unadulterated ecstasy.

As she lay boneless and sated, recovering her breath, Lucius climbed onto the sofa with her, covering her body with his. He was breathing heavily. His coat and vest had disappeared while he was down between her legs and his bow tie was askew. With a self-satisfied sigh he tugged the knot free so that his tie hung rakishly from his collar. He looked so wonderfully debauched in her opinion. Hermione reached up to smooth her palm over his chest before unfastening the top two buttons on his starched, black shirt. 

She welcomed him eagerly when he lowered himself to kiss her, allowing his tongue entry as it probed between her lips. It was an eternity before Lucius broke the kiss, or perhaps it only seemed that way. He panted harshly, his heart thundering where his chest pressed against hers.

"Tell me it's not about the oaf. Tell me you want this," he pleaded, the look in his darkened eyes all but begging.

Hermione touched her fingers to her lips in a bit of a daze. "I can taste myself." It was a novel experience. Ron had rarely gone down on her, and he had  _ never _ kissed her afterwards.

Lucius groaned, capturing her lips again as though compelled by her words. Hermione pushed gently at his shoulder, struggling against him in order to sit up. He was most definitely unwilling, but this time he moved, sitting beside her reluctantly. Her hand remained firm on his chest.

"Please," he began, but was shocked into silence when Hermione dropped her hands and made short work of his fly.

The girthy shaft she freed from his trousers wept with the evidence of his need. Hermione licked her lips. Molten heat pooled deep in her belly, a fresh gush of arousal slicking her thighs. At some point she definitely wanted her mouth around that beautiful specimen of manhood, but right now…

Hermione hiked her dress up around her hips and threw a leg over Lucius' lap to straddle him. Without a word, she grasped his cock, held him firmly, and sank down onto him with a loud, open-mouthed moan. She felt his hands come to rest on her waist.

"Give me a moment." 

Hermione laughed lightly and Lucius groaned as they each registered the other's request.

"Been a while?" she asked.

"Mmm," he hummed, leaning forward to bury his face between her breasts. "What's your excuse?"

Hermione ran her hands lazily over Lucius' shoulders, slowly growing accustomed to his size. "You're bigger than my ex."

"So, he  _ is _ definitely an 'ex' then?"

"Mmm definitely...and it's been a while for me too," she finished with a grin. 

Hermione threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of Lucius' head, pulling gently to guide him into another sensual kiss. She marveled at the difference between Lucius and Ron. Lucius was a much more considerate lover, content to merely kiss her, clearly allowing her to take the lead. Ron would likely have been halfway to finished by now.

She rolled her hips experimentally, relishing the small groan her action pulled from Lucius. His hands clutched more tightly onto her waist.

"Relax. Let me," Hermione murmured in Lucius' ear. 

He leaned back into the sofa cushions with a sigh. His eyes were half-closed as they roved over her form.

With her hand on his shoulder for balance, Hermione lifted herself until just the head of his cock remained inside, and slowly lowered herself back down. The rhythm she set was languid. Unhurried. Lucius didn't seem eager to take the reins from her.

"Is it  _ just  _ formal wear?" she asked, her voice a sultry whisper as she rode him.

He only grinned and reached beneath her dress again. Hermione slammed down onto Lucius' cock with a cry. There was something incredibly erotic about not being able to see what he was doing, but it was clearly something he was intimately familiar with because he had zeroed in on her needy clit with deadly accuracy.

"You like being in control, don't you?" Lucius taunted. His honeyed words did as much to drive her excitement as his talented hands, and she increased her pace, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip in concentration. "That's what gets you off. The oaf must have hated that."

Hermione bit back a moan as she tried to hold off on her impending orgasm. She  _ did _ get off on it, and Ron  _ had _ hated it. She loved being the one in control, but the way Lucius was playing her body… That was good too. He thumbed expertly at her clit, driving her ever closer until she pushed herself away from him, stumbling unsteadily to her feet with a cry of pure need.

They were both breathing hard. Lucius was clearly not unaffected, but he hid it well. Or he was possibly just really good at distracting her with the way his hand stroked up and down his glistening cock. Her cunt clenched hard, and she took a step back before she could fall to her knees in front of him or climb on top of him again.

He stood abruptly, taking a step towards her. Hermione flashed him a cheeky grin, and took off in the direction of her bedroom with Lucius hot on her heels.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius woke in a tangle of sheets to the delicious smell of coffee. He squinted against the morning light, turning to see Hermione standing in the bedroom doorway, a steaming mug in each hand. She wore a fluffy bathrobe, belted tightly at the waist, and, he hoped, nothing underneath. He was a little saddened though that her stunning red dress was probably somewhere on the floor, along with all of his clothes too.

"I take it-"

"With a splash of milk. I know," she finished for him, and only offered a slight shrug at his raised eyebrow. "How many Ministry meetings have we both taken part in? Definitely need something stronger than tea for those."

"If you ask me," he replied, propping himself up on his elbow and accepting the mug she offered, "one needs something stronger than coffee as well."

"Think I'd agree with you on that."

He took a sip, and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. It was a well-made cup. Delicious actually.

"You know you never did answer."

Lucius looked up at where Hermione still stood next to the bed. He tilted his head, both at her question and the enigmatic smile she wore.

"About the formal wear."

His gaze landed on the paper she slowly withdrew from beneath her arm. She glanced at it for a moment, and then tossed it onto his bare chest where it bounced once and lay still between them. Lucius watched her as she took a sip of her coffee, watching him back over the rim of her mug. He smoothed out the paper next to him, already suspecting what he would find there.

Sure enough, there on the front page, was a perfect looped image of Hermione Granger grasping him by the arm and him looking straight down her dress. If he hadn't known better, he might have thought the image had been slowed down for effect.

He gave her a non-committal little shrug. "I never said it was only formal wear." 

Lucius tossed the paper towards the foot of the bed, and sat up slowly. He plucked her coffee mug out of her hands and set both mugs on the nightstand. Then he reached out for her. He was immensely pleased by the lack of hesitation on her part. Evidently she wasn't regretting their wild night together as he had feared she would. Rather, there was a deliberateness to her movements as he guided her to sit astride him again. Slowly, he untied her belt, and opened her robe, giving her time to stop him if she wanted.

She didn't stop him.

"In fact you have a number of 'assets' that I'm rather fond of. These for example." He cradled her bare breasts in his hands, his thumbs stroking her nipples. 

Her breath grew shallow and her eyelids fluttered, drifting half closed as she continued to stare at him. "I think the entire wizarding world knows you're fond of them."

Lucius dipped his head, keeping eye contact as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. She made a satisfied little noise as she arched her back to offer her breast to him at the same time she slowly began to grind herself against him. Her eyes closed and head thrown back, she peeled off her robe, tossing it aside, and then she was gloriously naked in his lap, fingers threaded through his disheveled hair to keep him where she wanted him.

She whimpered when he finally released her nipple with a pop. With a slight twist and a little tug on his hair, she offered him the other, doing her level best to stick it in his mouth, and whined when he did little more than swipe his tongue across the little, straining bud. He pressed his lips tenderly to her sternum before planting tiny kisses along the column of her throat. 

"Not that I haven't enjoyed this," Lucius murmured, drawing back so that he could look at her, "but will you allow me to take you on a real date?"

Her hands released their grip on his hair to stroke along his shoulders, running lightly over the numerous bites and bruises she encountered. She had been an unexpected wildcat in bed, and the mere memory of the previous night caused his cock to twitch beneath her bottom.

A small smile appeared on her lips, and she coyly asked, "A date? You wouldn't call this a date?"

"I would call it a happy accident."

Her hands traced patterns down his chest, his stomach tightening when she tickled the hair there. "Will the establishment have a certain type of dress code?"

"Naturally," he replied.

She hummed thoughtfully, and started to unravel the sheets from about his waist. "And after this date? Would there be a repeat of last night?"

"If you're amenable-" He grunted when her small hand made contact with his engorged flesh. "Yes, I think that can be arranged."

Lucius' mouth went dry when she slithered down to lie between his spread legs. "I think you'll find that I'm more than amenable to that suggestion."

The cheeky little witch actually had the gall to wink at him before sticking out her tongue and licking him from base to tip. His head hit the pillow a moment before the heat of her mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He ran his hands through his hair, grasping two fistfuls and released a shuddering breath.

_ So much for boring Ministry functions, _ Lucius thought to himself, groaning aloud as she set to work. He'd attend every damned ball and bake sale he received an invitation for if it meant he'd see her there and that there would be more nights and mornings like this one.


End file.
